The subject matter of the present application relates to microelectronic packages, or assemblies, comprised of stacked microelectronic elements and to methods of fabricating them, for example, by processing applied simultaneously to a plurality of microelectronic elements arranged in an array.
Microelectronic elements, such as semiconductor chips, are flat bodies with contacts disposed on the front surface that are connected to the internal electrical circuitry of the element itself. Microelectronic elements are typically packaged with substrates to form microelectronic packages, or assemblies, having terminals that are electrically connected to the element's contacts. The package or assembly may then be connected to test equipment to determine whether the packaged device conforms to a desired performance standard. Once tested, the package may be connected to a larger circuit, e.g., a circuit in an electronic product such as a computer or a cell phone.
Microelectronic packages or assemblies also include wafer level packages, which provide a package for a microelectronic component that is fabricated while the die is still in a wafer form. The wafer is subject to a number of additional process steps to form the package structure and the wafer is then diced to free the individual die. Wafer level processing may provide a cost savings advantage. Furthermore, the package footprint can be identical to the die size, resulting in very efficient utilization of area on a printed circuit board (PCB) to which the die will eventually be attached. As a result of these features, die packaged in this manner are commonly referred to as wafer-level chip scale packages (WLCSP).
In order to save space certain conventional designs have stacked multiple microelectronic chips or elements within a package or assembly. This allows the package to occupy a surface area on a substrate that is less than the total surface area of all the chips in the stack added together. Development efforts in this technology focus on producing wafer-level assemblies that are reliable, or thin, or testable, or which are economical to manufacture, or have a combination of such characteristics.